coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrie Killer Log
This page lists the ridiculous amounts of murders committed in the show over the years, especially since 2002 with the Richard Hillman storyline. Richard Hillman, Tony Gordon, John Stape, Pat Phelan and Gary Windass have killed more than once and been involved in a long running story arc concerning their murders and trying to evade the truth coming out. As of right now, Gary is the current soap killer who is active, and has clocked up the most deaths responsible in the history of the show. Richard Hillman (2002-2003) Murders responsible *Duggie Ferguson (left to die after fall) *Patricia Hillman (hit with spade) *Maxine Peacock (beaten to death with crowbar) Attempted murders *Audrey Roberts (house fire) *Emily Bishop (hit with crowbar; even followed by Maxine's murder) *Gail, Sarah, David and Bethany (as part of a murder suicide when driving them into the canal, although only Richard perished) Tracy Barlow (2007) Murders responsible *Charlie Stubbs (beat to death) Planned murders *Carla Connor (planned to beat to death but fled the scene; leaving lit candle led to flat fire) Deaths indirectly responsible for *Kal Nazir (flat fire; caused due to Tracy leaving candle lit) *Maddie Heath (died in explosion; caused due to flat fire) Tony Gordon (2008-2010) Murders responsible *Liam Connor (mastermind; although Jimmy Dockerson carried out the murder) *Robbie Sloan (shot dead) Attempted murders *Jed Stone (strangled during a moment of rage; spared his life and sent him away) *Roy Cropper (tried to drown in canal; however saved his life after change of heart) *Carla Connor (tried to bring her down with him in factory fire; only he died) Planned murders *Hayley Cropper (planned to bring her down with him and Carla; released her prior to burning down the factory) Jimmy Dockerson (2008) Murders responsible *Liam Connor (ran over with a car on the orders of Tony Gordon) Attempted murders *Carla Connor (tried to kill on the orders of Tony, although got knocked out and nearly killed himself. Carla was spared by Tony afterwards, as he regretted putting out the hit) John Stape (2010-2011) Murders responsible *Charlotte Hoyle (hit with hammer) *Joy Fishwick (suffocated accidentally) :Note: Colin Fishwick isn't included, because he actually dropped dead and John didn't do anything to cause his death. John's only real crime in the situation was allowing Colin's body to be buried underneath Underworld. Anne Foster (2012) Murder responsible for *Frank Foster (hit over head with glass bottle in moment of rage) Karl Munro (2013) Murder responsible *Sunita Alahan (killed in hospital after she was admitted when caught in the pub fire he caused) Rob Donovan (2014) Murder responsible *Tina McIntyre (beaten over head with blunt object) Pat Phelan (2016-2018) Murders/deaths responsible for *Michael Rodwell (allowed him to succumb to his heart attack without getting help) *Vinny Ashford (masterminded his death and forced a mentally broken Andy Carver to execute him) *Andy Carver (shot dead just after Vinny's murder) *Luke Britton (shot and then blown up in his car) Gary Windass (2019-present) Murders/deaths responsible for *Rick Neelan (smacked over head with a rock) *Derek Milligan (fell to his death after Gary lost his grip) Deaths indirectly responsible for * Rana Nazir (died as a result of Gary's sabotage of the factory roof) * Robert Preston (shot in shooting started by Derek, who was in debt to Gary) Category:Lists.